442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam the Llama
"Buh-whaaaaa" - Adam the Llama's sound Adam the Llama is a player of Engbland and Leavethepool. He formerly played at Saintshampton and Jason Bournemouth. Character He is a llama with orange fur and his torso is painted like the color of the club or country that he is playing for. Since August 2016, his head is just like the one of his human counterpart.. Being a llama, he can spit his saliva and he also eats grass. He can't speak human language, so he makes llama sounds and his speech has subtitles to translate it. He is used to carry people or objects around, either being ridden or by carrying a cart. However, he does not like to be ridden. Name origin The reason for his name and his design is because Adam Lallana sounds like Adam the Llama. Career 2014-2015 season His first appearence was when he signed for Leavethepool in Premier League 2014/15. Brendan said he would be in the place of Suarez (who had gone to Bancelona). Some Leavethepool players liked it but others were shocked. He was spotted in the crowds of the August 2014 video about Manchester Sheikhy and Liverhamptonpool with fellow new signing Not-So-Super-Mario Balotelli. In October 2014's Thirsty Games video he carried Sider Magnerslet and Imred Can into Brendanfield (now Jurganfield) in a cart. He and Not-So-Super-Mario participed together into two matches that season. First was when Adam assisted Mario's goal against Tottenham and the second was during We Know Sweet FA Cup 2015 when they both knocked out Alan Buttew in the Rap Battle. In the match against Moneychester United in 2015, Phace Jones broke him in two and he was replaced by Stevie Wellard. 2015/16 season He and the rest of the Leavethepool players wanted Klopp to be their new manager after a terrible season start. He scored for Leavethepool the victory goal against Notrich in the Premier League Wacky Races 23, although he accidentaly threw Alex Neil into Klopp and made Klopp lose his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. He was ridden by Yougurn Klopp in the opening titles of the Madman Sakho workout DVD video, from April 2016. He also scored against Man Sheikhy. He appeared during UOAFA Europey League 2016 and was broken by Scholosey during his Ginger Ninja transformation. He failed to score a goal against DVD but Leavethepool managed to make a comeback and won the game. He appeared sitted alone and relaxing in the Red Submarine. 2016/17 season For the Engbland Euro 2016 series he was ridden by Vladimir Putin in the Rusputin 1-1 Engbland video. The rest of his appearences were just missed goals. He did not have a starring role in the series. In Livin' For The Prem, a Premier League 2016/17 preview song from August 2016, he was seen being ridden by Alberto Smalleno in the chorus. He was re-designed, given a human head, for the Arsene 3-4 Liverpool video a few days later. He also appeared in the first match of Chelsea vs Liverpool for the Premier League 2016/17, where Bernieslaven Ivanitch stepped in his hand. He went to La Manga to train with his team. In this trip, he danced with his teammates, had drill sessions, and swam at a pool. 2017/18 season During the Transfer Window time before the new season, Adam helped Klopp by going to see Virgil van TracSaint in a library so the Saintshampton boss wouldn't distrust. He also danced to Danny Ings (disguised as Luis Fonsi) in a attempt to convice Phil Coutinho to stay in Leavethepool. He appeared in the opening song for Premier League 2017/18 on top of Leavethepool's bus along other teammates. He was the only one to show worry seeing Philippe Cuteinho tied up and forced to stay in the club. Gallery Screenshots Trivia * He is one of the actual Leavethepool players that come from Saintshampton, the others being Dejan Lovebench, Sadio The Mane, Calvin Clyne and Georginio Why?Naldum. * He appeared as a human in Chelsea vs Liverpool 2-1! Friday Night video. Curiously, he also appeared as a llama in the same video. ** He also appeared in both llama and human forms when 442oons showed his design to the actual Adam Lallana. * Despite apparently not liking to be ridden (as shown in his reactions to Klopp and Putin doing so) Adam the Llama didn't care when Smalleno did it in the opening of Premier League 2016/17. ** This could be because Smalleno is smaller and lighter and therefore wouldn't be a discomfort to Adam. Smalleno could also have asked Adam before riding him, while Klopp and Putin did it without Adam's will. * One of the meals the finalists of the I'M A FOOTBALLER GET ME OUT OF HERE! program were supposed to eat was Adam the Llama's testicles. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Liverpool players Category:England players Category:Liverpool Category:Midfielders Category:Animals Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Europey League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016 Category:Footballer 1